Mikey at My birthday party!: please don't kill me
by Bumblebeeluver122
Summary: Mikey is coming to my birthday party ! will it  be like his cowabunga carl bussniuse though? leave a review please
1. Chapter 1

This is where Mikey comes to my birthday party!

"It's my birthday It's my birthday it's my birthday it's my birthday" said Natalie running in

circles . "You better go to bed Natalie it's 12:00 in the morning" said Kimora (my cousin) .

"Okay goodnight , or goodmorning!" said Natalie. "Goodmorning Natalie" said Kimora ,

Natalie was kind of sleepy anyway from staying up and watching Spongebob all night long .

She looked at her picture of Donatello and her with goggles on , "Goodnight Don" said Natalie.

She then went to sleep...Ren...

The next day she called The ninja turtles , Raph was on the phone .

"Hi Raph" said Natalie .

"Yo,Nattie oh and happy birthday " said Raphael .

"Thank you very much" said Natalie.

"Do you guys wanna come to my party at peoples choice!" said Natalie.

" how far is it?" said Raph.

"Down the street" said Natalie.

"Okay we'll come " said Raphael .

Raph forgot to hang up , he saw Mikey in the background.

"b-b-BIRTHDAY PARTIES..." Mikey said with fear.

"I can't do it! the last party in my cowabunga carl job , the kids went crazy! and started attacking me! I don't want to go through this again" said Mikey .

"Aw c'mon Mikey" Don said sliding down the rail of the stairs.

"These kids might be diffrent" said Donnie.

"Yea , who knows , these kids could be nice" said Leo .

"Do it for Natalie" said Raphael .

"Do it FOR AHANNA MIKEY!" said Ahanna (my cousin) on the phone.

"Yea do it for Ahanna" said Don.

"Hi " Don said he hung up the phone.

Mikey smiled "I'll do it for the little guys" said Mikey , he got in the shower and got neatly

dressed in his belt his bandana his pads and yea you know the rest so i'm not going to tell you

and if you don't know then guess.

Mikey laid on the couch he didn't want to lose his energy for the party, "Wake me up when it's

party time!" said Mikey falling asleep .

LOOK FO THE NEXT CHAPETA WHER MIKEY HAS HE DREAM 


	2. Mikey's dream about the children

Mikey was now in dream mode .

He was at the party ...

"Raph...I see the children" said Mikey trembling.

"Go over there Mikey! or else" he said with a mad look on his face.

A child ran up to Mikey...Ren...

Mikey shut his eyes tight .

The child hugged him really hard .

"I love you Mikey " said the child.

"Aw" said Leo,Raph,and Donnie.

The child's eyes soon turned red , Leo,Don,and Raph's eyes turned red as well.

"Minans ATTACK!" the child said.

Soon children , attacked .

"Get Mikey,Get Mikey , Get Mikey, Get Mikey , Get Mikey" the children said walking like zombies.

"Uh...Dudes ...Donnie help!" said Mikey.

"Get Mikey..Get Mikey.." Don said .

"Get Mikey..Get Mikey" Raph and Leo said.

"Get My son , Get my son,Get my son" said Master Splinter .

Soon Mikey woke up screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I HATE BIRTHDAY PARTIES TOO MANY EVIL KIDS!" Mikey yelled.

Donnie appered right by Mikey.

"YAHHHHH!!!!!!" Mikey yelled .

"C'mon , it's time to go to the party, Mikey" said Don .

" The kids won't be evil now c'mon" said Leo .

"What makes kids so violent" said Mikey.

"I think it has something to do with cartoons" said Donatello.

"Here ya are Mike" said Raph giving Mikey his cowabunga carl mask.

"No Raph this thing attracks kids" said Mikey throwing it at Raph .

"It will discuse you " said Raph.

"Okay kay kay" said Mikey.

The turtles put their discuses on and headed out the door.

"Bring me some cake!" Master Splinter said .

"Yes sensei" they all said chuckling . 


	3. The turtles come to my party finnaly!

The ninja turtles arrived at my birthday party , Mikey got out of the cowabunga carl truck.

It was a cold winters day , The turtles were freezing beacause it was only 20 degrees out .

Mikey soon went inside the place followed by his brothers. A giant shock hit the turtles ,

"Woah , this place is astonishing! lots of high tech" said Donatello , "If I owned this place,

I could make this stuff better" said Don . "Including lots of VIDEO GAMES!!!" Mikey smiling so

hard it looked like his face could immeditatley fall off his face. 

"Uh ...we are here for the party for Natalie" said Raph frowning.

"Uh...yeah..over to the left were you see two children dancing" said the man .

He stamped there hands with a stamp that said "I AM AT A PARTY" .

Ahanna and Natalie ran up to the turtles .

"Hi you guys the chairs are over here , I saved chairs for you guys" said Natalie.

"Oh thanks " said Leo and the rest of the turtles.

Mikey came over to Natalie and Ahanna .

"Um Natalie, are there evil kids here?" said Mikey in a shaking voice.

"No " said Natalie .

"Don't worry" said Ahanna . "The only person you have to worry about really , is Caleb my brother " said Ahanna.

Mikey's blue eyes turned wide.

"But we locked him up in a cage" said Natalie .

"Oh good" Mikey said .

"LOOK ! it's that cowabunga carl dude!" said Jeremiah and Jeremiah .

"Uh oh..." Don thought.

"Let's ask him if he wants to play games with us" said Mikey .

"Phew" Don thought .

Soon all the children gathered up by Mikey they grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the

arcade center .

Natalie and Ahanna shrugged their sholders and and followed .

"I better keep an eye on Mikey" said Don .

Don followed Mikey , "In case the kids get a little bit wild , I'll be there for you" said Don.

"Thanks " said Mikey.

"Do you think they'll be okay together" said Leo.

"I think we'd better go with them" said Raph .

"Me too" said Leo .

They ran over to Mikey and Don.

But what the turtles did not know was that Karai was standing by the

DDR. "Mabye i can get a chance , to capture the turtles and the children...

So Karai followed them ninja style...

WHAT! would happen...now? 


End file.
